Lágrimas do Ceu
by ThaisTrevia
Summary: E se Jacob chegasse a tempo e Bella não pulasse do penhasco? Oneshot Desculpa, o resumo está triste, a fic é melhor


O céu estava cinza, uma grossa camada de nuvens abafava todo o lugar, não havia vento. O ar cheirava a uma estática nervosa e sem sentido

Algo estava indo mal, eu podia sentir, me desviei da corrida, Sam estava aos gritos pela ligação de lobisomem, todo o bando estava me querendo morto por fazer Sam gritar tão alto, pedi desculpas e segui correndo. Cheguei à estrada que levava ao penhasco e a picape monstruosa de Bella estava parada como um grande fantasma vermelho a se lamentar. Transformei-me em humano de novo, meti as calças jeans rapidamente pelas minhas pernas e corri pela praia ainda fechando o zíper. Eu podia ver ela, estava andando em direção ao penhasco com aquela expressão determinada e um sorriso leve típico dela nesses últimos meses , isso era um perigo, ela nem mesmo me notou aqui, ela parecia estar distante, olhando o horizonte onde as nuvens cinza-roxo da tempestade que estava por vir se encontravam com o mar raivoso.

Ela ia pular, mas que droga Bella! Corri com mais raiva e mais força, a areia grudada nos meus pés, parecia que eu nunca iria alcançá-la, estendi a mão como um ultimo ato de desespero e agarrei o braço delgado dela com uma das mãos bem quando ela estava na beira do penhasco, o transe dela pareceu se romper. A chuva começou a cair impiedosamente, a tempestade tinha começado

-Mas que droga, Bella, você ia pular! - ela me fitou com uma expressão de culpa e tentou se defender

-Você tinha me prometido, só que você não estava disponível!

-Você podia ter esperado, eu tive que sair da corrida, O Sam deve estar me amaldiçoando aos quatro ventos agora.

-Por que você voltou? – Ela perguntou irritada. Bella tinha duas rugas na testa, elas sempre apareciam quando ela estava tensa ou com raiva.O seu rosto parecia parcialmente sereno, mas eu sabia que ela estava pensando naquele sugador de sangue desgraçado.

-Por que eu senti, eu não sei. Só sei que você ia pular daquela droga de penhasco, ta ficando doida Bella, quer morrer?O que você estava pensando? - Ela fechou os olhos com se dissesse que sim, ela queria morrer. Eu não iria deixar ela nunca se machucar, nem que tivesse que proteger ela dela mesma.

-Eu... eu não faço idéia, Jake. Mas dói, tudo dói. Tem um buraco enorme em mim e eu não consigo fazê-lo sarar. Cada vez que eu penso neles o buraco só faz aumentar e me partir ainda mais o coração, se é que ainda resta algo dele. - Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto delicado em forma de coração se misturando a água da chuva, os olhos castanhos estavam demonstrando mais dor do que eu podia suportar ver. Eu envolvi com meus braços nus a sua cintura fina, ela soluçava insistentemente fazendo tremer todo o seu corpo delicado. - Faz parar, Jake, eu não suporto mais, faz parar, por favor. -Eu me desesperei, ela estava histérica, chorava e soluçava tanto que eu podia sentir a alma dela pedindo para cessar a dor.

-Como Bella? O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu faço qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, por favor, para de chorar em não agüento te ver assim.

-Qualquer coisa! Faz! - Ela gritou. Bella chorava mais forte ainda agora. As lagrimas escorriam como torrentes de seus olhos se misturando a chuva que nos encharcava por completo, seu rosto já estava ficando inchado de tanto chorar, parecia que ela iria quebrar e que eu nunca mais iria poder consertar ela. Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça, mas um segundo depois eu estava com os meus lábios pressionados nos frios lábios dela, ela nem pareceu se importar devolveu o meu beijo com raiva e com fome de quem não agüentava mais sofrer, eu simplesmente a deixei extravasar toda a tristeza e a raiva e beijei a de volta passando para ela todo o meu amor através daquele beijo. Eu podia sentir os finos braços dela travados com força ao meu pescoço, depois de alguns minutos eu já estava quase sem fôlego, mas as lagrimas foram secando e ela rompeu o beijo ofegando. Bella encostou a cabeça no meu peito nu e eu passei os braços pelos ombros dela. Nós estávamos completamente molhados, os cabelos dela pingavam água para todo lado.

-Obrigada, Jake.- de cima eu pude ver o leve sorriso afetado que ela deu com os lábios vermelhos.

-Disponha. - Beijei o topo da cabeça dela, os cabelos molhados, mas com um leve cheiro de morangos, eu adorava o cheiro doce dela. Ela olhou para cima, fitando o meu rosto. Ela estava linda, como se eu pudesse ver um leve brilho dourado em volta dela toda. Um débil raio de sol transpassou as nuvens roxas da tempestade e eu sabia que nós íamos ficar bem. Os seus olhos cor de chocolate tinham uma coisa que eu não tinha visto nesses últimos meses desde que aquele vampiro desgraçado dos infernos a deixou: vida. Talvez amor. E cara, como eu amava ela.

**N/A:**Bem curtinha mesmo, é só a primeira, apelo para que mandem a sua opinião, então cliquem no botãozinho verde ai em baixo com as suas criticas e ou elogios. Abraços espero que tenham gostado da minha pequena fic.Já tem outra em construção, se gostarem eu posto a outra. Super beijão.

**N/B:** Ahh, estou tão feliiz, ainda não tenho uma conta aqui no ff mas vou usar e abusar da conta da Thais ;D Adorei essa fic, li em primeira mão e mesmo relendo ainda adoro! Por favor, deixem reviews e deixem essa autora mais feliz e doidinha pra me encher a paciência mais tarde ;) Beijos também!


End file.
